


Love Is Endless

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Genderbending, Heartwarming, Hurt, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surprise Ending, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tragic Romance, Transformation, a bit of humor, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Akane does a soul-searching upon herself, wondering if she was the one making Ranma withdraw a bit. However, she doesn't know of what will finally bring them closer together.





	Love Is Endless

(<https://www.deviantart.com/escafan/art/Eternal-Love-2-Ranma-and-Akane-478051612>)

* * *

 

Ranma sat eating his breakfest in silence until he was done, which was not unusual... until recently that is. Akane gave him a worried sidelong glance as they walk to school, with Ranma walking on the fence like he would normally do.

It was already been a month, or maybe even almost like 3 weeks, since the battle with Saffon and the disastrous wedding attempt. Ranma has become a bit more and more... withdrawn to say the least. "Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked in concern.

"Don't worry... i'm fine, alright." Ranma reply.

Akane just look at him with worry, obviousness that she doesn't believe him, as she wanted to talk to him, get him to tell her what was troubling him. She hoped it wasn't her causing him to close up bit after bit. Even she wished she could just hold him, comfort him, and tell him it would be okay that she loved him, cursed or not.

The day at Furinkan High went normal as it could be; Kuno attempt to fight Ranma in 1-on-1 for Aakne's affection but lose as always, Happosai doing one of his panty raids before being stop by mostly either Ranma or Akane (but Ranma mostly), Principle Kuno attempting to cut Ranma's pigtail hair off but fail like always, and one of his harem disrupting class one reason or another.

After the day was done, they went back home. Akane sat in the chair of her room while the clouds were started to darken and were coming in, thinking to herself as she was doing some soul-searching about herself. ' _Am I the reason? I mean, am I the reason why Ranma is a bit more withdrawl now?_ ' She ask herself in her mind before she thought back to the time, back when Ranma confess to her at Mt. Phoenix when he thought she was dead.

_"I'm so sorry, Akane. I'm so awkward with words. There were so many things I always wanted to tell you, but I could never get the words out." Ranma said as he told what he thought was the dead form of Akane. "Over and over again... I kept trying to tell how I really felt, but it always came out wrong. I just ended up bothering you and making you angry. But that was never what I meant to do. Wake up, Akane. There's something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to say it, but it can't wait another moment." Ranma then asked. "Akane? Can't you hear me? Please, Akane. I need you... to hear me now... I wanted to tell you... AKANEE!!!!!!"_

' _He was trying to confess to me... that he loved me._ ' Akane noted thoughtfully about that. She then noted something else. ' _He said he make me angry for bothering, but... is there a more deeper reasons than that?_ ' Akane ask herself. She thought about that... until she remember their first meeting, the one that set tone of their early relationship. ' _Oh god, what was I even thinking? Holding his curse against him and calling both a prevert and a freak. I've visibly hurt him..._ " Akane was silent... before she begun to plow her head. ' _Stupid, stupid, STUIPD!_ ' Akane mentally rant to herself. ' _What I was thinking?! Why can I just listen him out without my own temper letting lose?! Why?! Just why?! Why can't I just confessed my own love to him?! Why I am born with this stupid temper?! Just couldn't I just be born different?! Why?! Why?!_ '

Akane went silent for a moment before she begun punching herself in the face as she felt she deserve it for being such a loose-temper idiot... for about a hundred times.

' _Yeah, I pretty much deserve all of that. For being a such idiot like a brick._ ' Akane comment as she criticize herself rather casually about this as she left her own face heavily injured before she then got up from her chair and got out the first aid kit as she put a bunch of bandages on her face. ' _Oh, how he could he love me? Why do I deserved his love? He must hate for me for it._ ' Akane mentally sobered, after she finished up bandaging her own face, as she continue to criticize herself. ' ** _NO!_** _I MUST NOT THINK LIKE THAT! From now on; I'll always listen him out, i'll always trust him, I will not hit him again (unless he's being a Baka), and the most important of all, I WILL NOT lose my temper on him ever again! Not unless it is for a good reason too!_ ' Akane reaffirmed herself as she clench her fist together in affirmation at her own (rather doubtful) pledge to herself before she frowned. ' _At least I hope..._ '

_BOOM!_

That was when the booming sound of thunder brought Akane back to reality and see that it was already starting to rain outside. She decide that first thing first; She needed to confess her feeling for him. She got up from her own room's floor and went down stair. Seeing that most of everyone are out of the house, including Happosai (thankfully), she decide to go to the washitsu room to see that her oldest sister, Kasumi, was there drinking her home-made tea while watching the news. "Hey, Kasumi? You know where Ranma's at?" Akane asked.

"I think he's in the dojo training as ususal." Kasuimi answered her youngest sister's question.

"Thank you!" After thanking her sister of knowing where Ranma is and getting a rain coat for the rain, Akane head outside toward the dojo while it was raining hard. When she open the doors, she saw... that Ranma-kun was laying on the floor, like if he was dead. "Ranma?! Are you okay?!" Akane asked worrily as she rushed to his side to make sure that he was alright.

Ranma turn his head to face Akane. "Oh, hey Akane." Ranma-kun causally said, revealing his eyes were now dull and lifeless, at the moment at least.

"Ranma, why are you laying on the floor?" Akane asked in concern, making sure that this was not her fault for this.

"Oh, you know... I have realized something over the pass few weeks..."

"Realized what?"

"My life." Ranma-kun said as he told his fiancée. "I've realized that my life is nothing but a mess: Since I have a deep psychological trauma that have made me afraid of a common pet from the training of my idiotic pops, abusive partential figures intentional or unintentional, a quartets of girls that are fine with harming me in whatever ways, a curse that earn me the lecherous intentions of anyone ain't aware of my true nature at all, and have absolutely zero friends whatsoever beyond my rivals and other fiancees." That was when waterfalls of broken tears start rolling down from his eyes across his face as he start laughing, laughing at his miserable life. "Hahahaha. It's pretty funny, because my life is just that misable."

Not wanting to see Ranma-kun in this state, laughing at how much of a mess his life, and feeling like that it was partically her fault, Akane spoke to him, interrupting him. "Ranma, I need to confess something..."

"H-Huh?"

"Now I don't mind that you might not love me or even hate me for what I did to you, but..." Akane said before she took a deep breath and told him. "I know what you were trying to say to me, back at Mount Phoenix, I know you were trying to say that you love me, but Ranma, I need to make my own confession. I...! I...! I love you!!!!!"

"Wha-what?! What are you trying to say? And what happened to your face?!" Ranma-kun asked as he didn't know what is going on and was confused by this.

"But who am I kidding? You don't love me and must hate me for what am I." Akane said sadly, as her eyes were covered by the bangs of her blue hair.

Ranma-kun's eye were widen with shock of what he is hearing. "Akane, what are you saying?! I do love you! I really do!"

"But just how you could love me?! I'd called you a freak and a prevert when we first properly met! I'm just a jealous, brutal, don't listen to you out- Oh god! You must hate me for what I did to you!" Akane ranted about herself as tears felled from her eyes. "Why?! Why?! Why am I born like this?! Just why?! Why couldn't I be different?! Why couldn't I be born different?! Why was I born with this temper of mine?! I wish I was born different! Or better yet! I wish I wasn't born at all! Just what is wrong with me?! I...! I...!"

"Akane!" Ranma-kun got up from the floor and grab her as he hugged Akane tightly to his chest as she broke down crying. She cried as the droplets of the rain beat down upon the roof of the dojo while it rhymes with her tears before she begun to calm down as Ranma then spoke. "Better...?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Akane muttered as she sniffled.

"What happen to your face?" Ranma-kun asked as he noticed the bandages on her face.

"Oh, you know... just punch myself in the face for about a 100 time for what I did to you..." Akane silently. "I don't know why I lose temper so easily, I just... don't know anymore. I'm-I'm sorry, Ranma. I'm sorry that I'd called you a prevert and a freak, I just don't know what I was thinking, I just... i'm sorry. I should be the one to apologize."

Ranma-kun was silent... before he lifted her chin and give her a confident smile on his face. "Don't be." He said to Akane. "Afterall, what happen in the past are now what are in the past... I think... anyway, I love you, Akane. No matter what you are."

"Oh, Ranma..." Akane said as she give him a tearful smile. They got their lips close to each other to give a kiss to each other... before the roof of the dojo suddenly broke a hole and the water of the rain splash upon Ranma, turning him into a girl.

"And this happen..." Ranma-chan just sighed in his female voice of his girl form as he got up from the floor to get some warm water to turn back into a guy again... before Akane suddenly grab his arm. "Huh?"

"You know what, Ranma?" Akane said as she sat him back onto the floor while she hold both of his upper arms as she told him in his girl form. "I don't care if i'm bi or not, I don't care what other people think, and I espacially don't care what gender you!" With that statement, Akane brought their lips deep into their kiss with no interruption.

Finally, after all of the misery; being on an training journary for years, giving a deep mental trauma that have made him fearful of any kind of cats, the either intentional or unintentional abusive parential figures, the insane fiancees that are trying to harm him in one way or other, having no friend outside of his rivals, and the curse that turn him into a girl, all of that was all but wash way by just this one perfect moment. Ranma was in shock before he closed his eyes and deepen their kisses as they begun to rub each other's back...

* * *

 

Deep underground, breath the very grounds of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, there's was something... was asleep, sleeping for countless decades, sleeping for a long time breath the ground... before it awoke up with its pure blood red-glowing eyes now wide open before it then grinned... as it finally spoke one sentence in a ominous voice:

" ** _Things are about to get interest..._** "

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first part of the Chaos Emperor Saga, a new story on FF and a new series of stories of Ranma 1/2 fics. Why did I plan and make this? You'll have to wait and see for a later chapter. I'll be posting a new chapter or story once a month, so you'll have to wait for a while before another chapter or story be posted.  
> Okay, this chapter is kinda different from later chapters i'm making, since I think this is the first part of the story and is slighty more... angsty... I guess. I don't really know since it is actually hard to explain it. Maybe because i'm just distracted or something. Or maybe I don't want to spoiler it. I don't know. I did put a lot of thought into the story. But yeah, I took various inspiration from other works. But the next story, the 2nd story, will be only on A3O.  
> But you're probably wonder who is the mysterious character at the end of this story, right? You'll just have to wait and find out in the 3rd chapter....


End file.
